


A Thousand Eternities

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Tengu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei accidentally summons a demon because he's curious. </p>
<p>Inspired by the fact that Kuroo looks a lot like Dantalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Eternities

Tsukishima doesn’t fully believe in the supernatural, and he doesn’t know what even compelled him to do something like this. The truth is, he’s always been  _curious._  It’s why he majored in Latin, is nearly fluent, and is on his way to a doctorate degree that would earn him a fellowship and a good sum of money to do whatever research he felt like.

As he set up the magic circle in the unfinished basement of his small condo seated quite closely to the university, Tsukishima stares at his handiwork. He’s just  _curious_. He doesn’t exactly believe in anything that his eyes cannot see or has not been scientifically proven. But here he is, about to,  _supposedly,_  summon a demon.

He pulls out an old dusty text and begins reading from it, his Latin nearly impeccable as the magic circle begins to glow. And it startles him so much that he mispronounces a word and steam begins to come out from the floor. His glasses are all fogged up and he can’t see anything, but he notices a shadow in the steam. Tsukishima takes off his glasses and frantically cleans them off so he could see, but he hears a voice.

“ _Who has foolishly tried to summon me?”_  Tsukishima is in so much shock that he nearly forgets the demon is speaking in Latin and he’s frozen until he could find his voice. But when he does try to speak, nothing comes out. 

Soon, the steam clears and Tsukishima prepares for some gruesome scene in front of him. But instead, there’s a man standing there, dressed in rather elaborate clothing, like something a prince would wear. His vision is still bad, and he can’t make out anything too particular, but he does notice the deep red eyes and the dark piercings and notes that yes, this is a demon, not a regal prince from a far away land.

Tsukishima had only been curious; he didn’t think it would actually be possible to summon a demon so he hadn’t even looked into how to protect himself in case he did manage to do so. So he falls to his knees and closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable death that was to come to him. _To die at the hands of a demon._  Tsukishima chuckles, but it comes out as a sob.  _Curiosity killed the cat._

He hears the footsteps come closer to him, but they slow, and eventually stop. Tsukishima dares to open an eye just to see why the demon had suddenly stopped, and then Tsukishima really starts to wonder if he was dreaming or not. Because this  _demon_  is crying in front of him.

Now that the steam was completely gone and there was no fogging on the blonde’s glasses, he can make out the demon’s features. And there’s no doubt about the fact that this demon is _handsome._  That face could probably tempt him to do things against his will. But it’s also very strange, because the demon is sobbing nearly uncontrollably and it too fell to it’s knees. It was as if both of them were in complete shock at the sight of each other. 

“K-kei? Is that you?” Tsukishima freezes. How does it know his name? Was this part of the demon’s power? “Kei, please, are you real? Or am I dreaming?” Tsukishima doesn’t know what to do; did he really summon a demon? He couldn’t speak or move; only stare with wide eyes. “It is you, isn’t it?” And then the demon launches itself at the blonde, and pulls him into the tightest hug that Tsukishima has ever experienced. “Kei…I missed you so much…I’ve…w-waited too long to see you again.”

The hug is warm…and strangely familiar. It’s a soothing warmth, not something he’d expect from a demon. Then again, Tsukishima didn’t believe in them until just now. The demon’s breath is shaky, scared, nervous…he feels so vulnerable. Tsukishima doesn’t realize what he’s doing, but he returns the hug, bringing his hands around the other.

The demon presses his nose and lips against the blonde’s skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. It’s unexpected, but  _familiar._  And he doesn’t know why; he has never been this intimate with anyone before, let alone another man, or a human being. The demon murmurs against his skin, and while it’s hushed and quiet, Tsukishima can still make out the affection.

“W-who are you?” Tsukishima finally speaks, finding his voice in all of the confusion. The demon pulls away, startled by the words. But one quick glance at the blonde’s face is enough and the demon starts to cry again.

“Y-you don’t remember?” The demon shakes visibly. “You don’t remember me?” Tsukishima frowns, but doesn’t shake his head, because some of it is strangely nostalgic and he can’t understand why. There is a bit of uncomfortable silence between them, and the blonde doesn’t know where to look. But he opts for just studying the demon’s face. It feels like he’s seen this face before, but where, Tsukishima does not know. “Can you trust me?” Tsukishima starts. _Trust?_  But Tsukishima is curious, as always, and he nods. 

When the demon approaches him again, the blonde doesn’t not move or become frightened. _Because he’s curious._  But Tsukishima  _is_  surprised when his lips meet the demons. The kiss is warm, gentle, just a gentle brush of lips, but it speaks so many volumes and it leaves Tsukishima breathless. And everything becomes clear again.

He remembers when they first met, nearly thousands and thousands of years ago, when they had both lived in the Garden of Eden, lavishing in one another, becoming one in so many different ways. But he also remembers the war, and that they were cast down, and how Tsukishima didn’t survive.

He remembers when he had been cursed to be human, and to be reborn thousands and thousands of times, and how the demon, how  _his_  demon, his  _lover_ , had been forced to find his reincarnations over and over again, living a life of agony. 

Tsukishima remembers his past lives, how they had met and fell in love all over again, and how his demon has had to love him and watch him die, trapped in an endless hell. His eyes begin to water as the kiss breaks apart and everything makes sense again. He’s not  _curious._  Tsukishima’s soul had just done what it has always done: to search for the only person that meant anything to him, the only person that mattered…

“Kuroo…” The demon nods ecstatically. “Tetsurou…” He smiles, but the tears still fall, but Tsukishima assumes they’re out of joy now. “Tetsu…” That puts a bright blush on the demon’s cheeks. And Tsukishima now knows why and he giggles. “You’ve always been a pervert.” Kuroo laughs and cries, latching himself onto the blonde again. All this time, Tsukishima didn’t want to study Latin and to mistakenly call upon a demon that he didn’t even know existed. No…he had just been searching for Kuroo all of this time, like he always had.

Kuroo presses kisses to his neck, his cheeks, his collarbone, his shoulder, his eyelids, his nose, his forehead…he showers the blonde in his love all over again like it was rehearsed…like it was a reflex…second nature. “Kei…I’ve missed you…” And the blonde nods and understands.

But then Tsukishima sits upright suddenly. “Tetsurou.” The demon tilts his head. “You don’t have to suffer anymore!” Then the blonde begins frantically flipping through his Latin texts and Kuroo watches in amazement. “Do you remember? The year 452. You had that loud owl friend.” Kuroo gasps.

“Bokuto!” But it doesn’t make sense to Kuroo yet.

“Yes, yes,  _that_  one. But not him. His  _mate.”_ Kuroo blinks.

“Akaashi?”

“Yeah!  _Him._  Do you remember what he is?” Kuroo stares blankly. “He’s a  _fae._ And I bet he can grant wishes.” The gears began to click in the demons head and he scoops the blonde up immediately. The magic circle glows again and Kuroo uses his magic to teleport where his good friend Bokuto and his mate are. And when they do arrive, they had interrupted an intimate moment, and the owlish tengu had red kiss marks all over his face.

Bokuto hadn’t appeared embarrassed in the slightest, but the fae, Akaashi, was red all over. And it took them a while to calm down, but Akaashi listened to their request and smiled. “I remember you.” He says to Tsukishima, who in turn smiles back. It had been many years, and his vision was still foggy, but he remembers the kindness that Akaashi had given him, one of the only sane friends he had, his escape from his lover and the owl. “Kuroo wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to blush, and he scratched the back of his neck and turned away. Bokuto had no idea what was going on but he was bouncing excitedly. “I can’t give you exactly what you want, but I can help you.” Akaashi smiles and clasps his hands together. The room becomes quiet; even Bokuto doesn’t move or make a sound. He knows better when it comes to Akaashi’s magic. There’s a faint glow emanating from the fae and it becomes brighter and brighter until the light becomes blinding. 

But as soon as the light came, it had disappeared. The room had returned to normal, and Tsukishima couldn’t grasp what had exactly happened to him. But Kuroo could  _smell_ the change and tackled the blonde to the floor. “I can’t turn you into an angel again, or even a demon. But I can make you immortal.” Tsukishima tears up. “I can help you with the transition; being a fae is sometimes not the most pleasant thing. But…after the years the two of you have spent coming together and breaking apart, I think it would be worth it.”

Tsukishima barely heard the words leave Akaashi’s lips because Kuroo was all over him in seconds, kissing and licking and biting his skin, watching in marvel as the small wounds disappeared in second, and whispered sweet nothings, nearly drowning in the affection that Kuroo gave him. And before he knew it, Akaashi had brought Bokuto to a different room and the pair was alone.

“Kei…” The blonde makes himself comfortable in Kuroo’s lap, finally noticing the physical changes that were happening to him. “I have loved you since we first met, since the beginning of time.” Tsukishima smiles and lets his forehead rest upon the demon’s shoulder. “I have loved you for what seems like thousands and thousands of eternities…and…I want to love you for even thousands and thousands more to come.” Tsukishima smiles and reaches up to peck the other male’s lips.

“We’ve been apart for too long, Tetsu.” The demon lets out a soft gasp at the nickname. “And a thousand eternities doesn’t seem long enough to me.” He smiles, cups Kuroo’s face, and kisses him deeply, like they had when they first met, in the Garden of Eden, surrounded by paradise, eternally together, interlocked as one being, each other’s paradise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
